ABS compounds are well known molding and extrusion materials, and such compounds find a great variety of uses in tough molded articles such as luggage, protective covers, exterior and interior automobile parts, and the like. In many extrusion processes there has been observed some loss in impact resistance of the extruded articles. Improved compositions, which when extruded into articles, retain good impact resistance are desired.